Dancing Swords
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Stryker's curiosity gets the best of him, and Kabal complies, teaching him how to use his hookswords.


He noticed the curious blue eyes looking at the twin hookswords he had on display on the bedroom wall. The hookswords were a distant memory now, a memory filled with pain and sorrow. Still, Stryker eyed them with with genuine interest, like a child looking into a candy store. It made Kabal smile.

"You like my swords, huh?" he asked with a smirk. "I..uh...what?" Stryker asked, taken off guard. He didn't realize he had been staring. A small blush tinted on his cheeks when he turned to his friend, who was reapplying his mask.

The near-death experience surely hasn't dulled his tongue. Stryker was happy about that at least, Kabal was still that lovable smart-ass.

"I...I've always been interested in them." he said. "Hah! You never struck me as a martial arts guy. I thought you were content with a gun and a badge." Kabal said. "...it's always good to broaden ones horizons.." Stryker said quietly, watching as Kabal took the swords off the wall.

"These are real special to me. Be careful with them." Kabal said, juggling the swords in his hands.

It's been so long since he's used them. Back when he worked under the Black Dragons, under Kano...he shuddered, the thoughts of all the bad things he had done were coming back all at once as the cold metal touched his fingers. Stryker put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him, and he quickly brought him back to reality.

"Alright, let's go." he said, more to himself, as they walked out of the apartment.

They went to the small backyard, and stood across from each other. Stryker watched intently as Kabal got into a fighter's stance, legs width apart, and put his weapons over his head. "Now watch me." he said, as he began to stretch and swing his weapons. Of course, with Kabal's new powers, he was incredibly fast in his movements. Stryker could barely keep up.

"I...um...sorry, Kurt." Kabal said, sheepishly, knowing full well that Stryker didn't see any of his movements. "I'm used to it." Stryker said with a smile. Kabal shyly approached Stryker and said,"Alright, well...I...let's try something else."

The way his voice broke with shyness, it caught Stryker off guard. His friend always had something smart to say. The way he walked to him, his hands shook when he put the swords in Stryker's hands. "I...this means alot to me, Kabal." he said, looking down at the swords.

So clean and pristine, he was afraid of dropping them or breaking them.

"They're safe in your hands, Kurt." he said with a wink, causing a flustered Stryker to blush madly. "T-thanks for the confidence booster.." he stammered.

"Ok, let's start with a few swings." Kabal instructed. Stryker quickly gripped the handle and swung one of the swords. The other sword swung quickly behind him, causing him to gasp. "Um...I should probably teach you posture first." Kabal said, approaching his friend.

He came up behind Stryker, holding his hands at his wrists. He put one arm up by his head, and the other by his chest. Stryker drew in a breath, feeling warm by the touch. Something about this touch, it was so...intimate.

He couldn't understand why. After all, he's showered with him, even slept in the same bed with him twice, it wasn't like this wasn't any different from any other time they were together.

Maybe it's because he's sharing something so personal with him?

Looking at their reflection in the swords, Kabal let a smile grace his lips. These swords have done so much sin. Killed so many...yet they were now writing a new history. Stryker had saved him from that life, now he was helping guide him into a new path. He was so thankful.

Kabal's grip tightened on Stryker's wrists as he guided his hand down into a swing. "Now put your body into it, like you were dancing." Kabal said, brushing his hips against his friend's. Stryker let out another deep breath, feeling Kabal so close to him.

"Follow my motion." he instructed.

Stryker nodded and let Kabal take him. He moved his body alongside his, swinging his hips with each sword thrust. It was like a dance, so graceful. Unlike the brutality of tackling and arresting unruly criminals, unlike shooting bullets into their heads, something about this dance was so...delicate.

"Ok, let's try some defensive moves." Kabal said. He grabbed Stryker's wrists and pulled them close. He wobbled, and Kabal quickly wrapped his arm around his waist.

Stryker's breath hitched. Kabal's hand was right on the button to his pants.

Not intentional, but he couldn't help but notice it.

"You gotta let your body flow with the movements. Loosen up a bit." Kabal said with a wink,"stay on your feet." Stryker listened intently.

But Kabal still didn't release him. He didn't have it in him to tell him otherwise. It was rather nice...

He breathed in his scent. It used to be a musky generic department store cologne. He forgot the name, something French. It smelled nice, flamboyant and distracting as he swayed through the police department. He still used the cologne, but it was only to mask decay in his scarred body. It took a while for Stryker to get used to, but his love for his best friend helped him get over it. There was no way he could abandon him after the accident, decaying, rotting flesh or not.

A smile broke on Kabal's lips. "Ok, now follow me. Pretend there's a sword coming at you." he said, grabbing on to Stryker's wrists. "Ok, jump back with me, cross the swords in front of you. Protect your body and your face." he added,"and by face, I don't just mean it because you're attractive, I mean it because the face is a support system for the body. Ever hear of referred pain? Headaches lead to neck aches which lead to back aches which lead to hip aches, knee aches, and eventually to your feet. The body all works together as a system."

Stryker didn't catch any of that, save for Kabal's saying that he was attractive.

Not that he was narcissistic and vain about his looks, no, he left that for Johnny Cage, but to hear Kabal admit it like that..

"Yo Kurt, are you even listening to me?" he asked,"I'm over here trying to give you a health lesson and you're over in dreamland..."

"Sorry." Stryker said, sheepishly. Kabal smirked, he couldn't stay mad at Stryker, not when he smiled at him like that. "I always told you that smile was killer." he said, mimicking that smile.

"Alright, one more motion, then let's call it a day. I saw this new Spanish restaurant opened in town and I'm itching to go." "I get paid next week, Kabal." Stryker said, swallowing his words when Kabal placed his hands on his hips. "I'm taking you. It's a date, Kurtis, and you can't say no."

"But only if you dance with me." he added with a wink.

He could have danced with him all night...


End file.
